


Vignette #2: Relieving the Tension

by wolfiefics



Series: The Exiles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon is the master, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, bottom obi-wan, pure smut with a tiny hint of the plot of the story infering, there are children on board, they really need to keep it down though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: The second vignette in the Exiles series. Pure smut. Just a tiny bit of furthering of the plot/journey they are on, but really, it's mostly sex. Obi-Wan has decided Qui-Gon has driven him insane long enough and that Qui-Gon needs to follow through. The damned tease.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Exiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Vignette #2: Relieving the Tension

Obi-Wan Kenobi was ready to tear his hair out. Oh, Qui-Gon’s brother, El-Lon Jinn, wasn’t too bad a companion. He was actually a pretty good pilot and had already averted a possible engineering crisis with the other addition to their motley crew, the species unknown Toppo.

The children weren’t the source of Obi-Wan’s frustration either. All the Jedi younglings were well-behaved, attentive, and eager to help. They adopted baby Luke Skywalker as one of them and could be seen carting the infant around everywhere, cooing at him, feeding him, playing with him, and just generally keeping the baby entertained. Obi-Wan was actually surprised at how few nightmares the younglings had and how they were eager to learn lessons taught by himself and Qui-Gon when the two Jedi Masters could spare the time.

Kallah, the Weequay midwife/nurse they picked up on Tatooine, was a blessing in disguise. Not only was she an expert in infants but she was a hell of a cook too. Obi-Wan hadn’t had food this good in _forever_.

It was Qui-Gon Jinn that was the source of Obi-Wan’s frustrations. More to the point, his _sexual_ frustrations.

That hint of a sexy smile on Qui-Gon’s face over meals. The smirk when they passed in the corridors to different destinations when Qui-Gon oh so casually brushed a hand on Obi-Wan’s groin. The way he curled up with Obi-Wan when it was their cycle to sleep, pressing that long, sensuous body against Obi-Wan but not. Following. Through.

The tease.

They weren’t out of danger. Obi-Wan understood that. Neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon had actually piloted on any of their trips to Ilum so they were flying by rumor and second-hand information. The first time they brought their ship out of hyperspace, they landed in the middle of an asteroid belt. They dodged cosmic missiles right, left and center, desperate to not hit one and damage their ship to the point they couldn’t repair it. Once clear, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon put their heads together and argued over a new set of coordinates. As Obi-Wan chose the set that brought them to this juncture, Qui-Gon trumped Obi-Wan’s arguments and set course for his own.

That night, Qui-Gon had teased Obi-Wan with a slow undress before he went into the fresher to wash off the regurgitation that little Luke had spewed on his neck and hair at dinner. It was a bit disconcerting that Qui-Gon was so damned sexy with baby barf on him, but Obi-Wan had never claimed to be sensible when it came to Qui-Gon Jinn’s body.

When they next came out of hyperspace, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon recognized a planet on the edge of the Unknown Sector that they knew was on the route to Ilum. Qui-Gon’s smugness again knew no bounds, which irked Obi-Wan even as much as it made him want to kiss Qui-Gon senseless. However, there had been children present, so Obi-Wan abstained.

Jump after jump, some correct, some woefully not, they pushed their ship toward the ice planet of Ilum and the small Jedi enclave that guarded the precious mines of Kyber crystals used for generations by Jedi to power their lightsabers. Everyone became a well-oiled machine, learning each other’s strengths and weaknesses. If nerves got a bit stretched there was more than plenty room to find someplace to calm down, think and refocus. All of them had something left behind they were running from and none of it good. They were in this together, for good or for bad.

The trip to Ilum often took months, traveling through subspace at a crawl. The ships traveling there were full of initiates looking to make their first lightsaber and were thus precious cargo. A few months of space travel never did anyone any harm. This trip, however, was a race. They had to get there before Anakin, his new Sith master Palpatine, and their clone troopers did. Therefore, they were jumping constantly. They had plenty of fuel cells in the cargo hold, as well as food, water and other supplies.

So at least two weeks before the two Jedi Masters reckoned they would reach Ilum, Obi-Wan’s self-control snapped. All day, Qui-Gon had been teasing, offering oblique innuendoes, casually mentioning their past trysts during the war, and touching Obi-Wan surreptitiously in a way that was driving Obi-Wan stark raving mad. When Qui-Gon, in the privacy of their shared bedroom, brushed his oh so luscious lips against Obi-Wan’s, drew away with a smirk and a casual “good night, my love”, Obi-Wan wasn’t having it. A man, Jedi or no, could only take so much.

“Oh, no you don’t,” growled Obi-Wan, grabbing Qui-Gon by the arm before the older, taller man made it to their bunk.

“Yes?” Qui-Gon arched an inquiring eyebrow but those impossibly blue eyes glinted with unholy mischief.

“I’ve had enough of you,” Obi-Wan told him, crowding against Qui-Gon and burrowing his hands between the folds of Qui-Gon’s sleep shirt.

“And what have I done?” The tone indicated that Qui-Gon knew damned good and well what he’d been doing.

“You. Are. A. Tease.” Obi-Wan ground out the words, tweaking a nipple with one hand while the other wormed its way down Qui-Gon’s sleep pants.

“The children could wake with a nightmare,” Qui-Gon protested with a half-hearted grin.

“They haven’t yet and we left Coruscant with them almost a month ago,” Obi-Wan growled. “Now if you are done protesting your innocence and lame excuses not to fuck me, let’s get on with it.”

“A very romantic proposition,” Qui-Gon laughed and lowered his head to kiss Obi-Wan with enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan was stymied in his quest for Qui-Gon’s cock. The damned drawstring was too tight. He had no problem torturing first one nipple and then the other, however. The kiss became near frantic and Obi-Wan gave up on Qui-Gon’s pants and buried that hand in Qui-Gon’s long, luxurious hair. So often, lonely during the war, Obi-Wan dreamed about Qui-Gon’s hair. How it fell like a curtain around their heads, shielding them from the world. It’s softness, despite the gray and silver strands streaking through it. How Qui-Gon complained when it needed a trim to get rid of the dead ends. How distinguished it made Qui-Gon look.

“Are you going to continue waxing poetic about my hair or shall we, as you so charmingly put it, ‘get on with it’?”

Obi-Wan scowled and jerked Qui-Gon’s sleep shirt open, shoving it off his shoulders and down his arms. Qui-Gon obliged by letting it slip completely off and fall to the floor in a heap. Obi-Wan tried not to salivate at the sight of Qui-Gon’s muscular, bare chest but wasn’t sure he succeeded. He went to kiss down it when Qui-Gon pulled him back with a wicked glint his eye but a wounded expression on his face.

“You would deprive me of looking at you too?”

Obi-Wan huffed but jerked his tunic off impatiently and threw it down to join Qui-Gon’s on the floor. He looked up in time to see the warm appreciation that flitted across Qui-Gon’s face. He hesitated, tipping his head to the side curiously.

“I never tire of seeing you, my Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said with solemnity, tracing his hands down Obi-Wan’s torso with reverence. “You could have had anyone by just crooking your finger once you were knighted. Instead you chose me. I have never understood it, but I will not argue it. I am indeed most blessed.”

Obi-Wan smiled and then laughed. He twined his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck, pulling them close together. “You are beautiful, Qui-Gon Jinn, heart, soul and body. How could I not want you? Now as much as this flattery is appealing, I want you on top of me, in me, making me beg for you to let me come.”

Qui-Gon’s sapphire colored eyes darkened to almost black as his pupils expanded, leaving only a small ring of blue. With a growl that made Obi-Wan thrill to his toes, Qui-Gon crushed his former apprentice to him, ravaging his mouth, his hard length pressing into Obi-Wan’s belly.

 _This_ is what Obi-Wan wanted. Qui-Gon, in control, domineering, the master in all ways, swept up by desire and lust and taking Obi-Wan along with him. Qui-Gon broke the kiss, tipped Obi-Wan’s head back and began to assault the sensitive flesh there, causing Obi-Wan to gasp and whimper as the tension built.

Obi-Wan was floating on the arousal sparking between them through their bond and so he missed Qui-Gon fumbling with his leggings until the older Jedi crouched to pull them completely off Obi-Wan’s hips. There was a pause and Obi-Wan looked down to see Qui-Gon quirking an eyebrow at him that clearly said ‘really?’

Obi-Wan grinned. He hadn’t worn small clothes today because he’d had every intention of being well fucked before this day was over. The less layers involved the faster it would happen.

“Wanton,” Qui-Gon commented, lifting first one leg then the other to remove completely Obi-Wan’s leggings.

“Only for you.”

Qui-Gon grunted but whether from Obi-Wan’s comment or rising back to his full height, Obi-Wan couldn’t determine. He flicked Qui-Gon’s clothed member playfully. “We need to be equal if we are to accomplish anything.”

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan an unholy grin and slowly untied the drawstring and loosened the waistband. With excruciatingly languidness, he pushed them down until they pooled at his feet. Qui-Gon stepped out of them and raised his hands up from his sides. “Happy?”

Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon’s jutting cock and gave it a twisting stroke. “Very.” He headed for the bunk, intending to lead Qui-Gon by his sex, but Qui-Gon pulled free from Obi-Wan’s gentle grasp with a shake of his head.

“While I whole-heartedly concur with the idea of filling you and making you scream, we’re doing it my way.”

Obi-Wan swallowed but managed to say in a weak tone, “Your way?”

The wicked look was back as Qui-Gon crowded Obi-Wan again, sliding those large, strong hands down Obi-Wan’s flank to his thighs, grabbing hold and hoisting him up. Obi-Wan got with the program quick enough, wrapping his legs around Qui-Gon’s waist with an appreciative hum.

Three steps brought them to the cool metal wall, Obi-Wan’s back against it, their mouths sealed once more in frantic, almost desperate kisses. Qui-Gon fumbled a bit and Obi-Wan pulled away.

“Oh, no, not dry or even with a bit of spit. It’s been too damned long. It’s going to hurt like hell,” he growled. Raising a hand, he used the Force to open the drawer of the stand by their bunk, and bring one of the bottles of lube he’d stashed there forever and an age ago to him. He slapped it into Qui-Gon’s hands and braced himself.

“Do you want prepping?” Qui-Gon asked almost conversationally. “I mean, if you’re going to be that picky.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Obi-Wan groused, nipping along Qui-Gon’s bearded jaw.

He’d done as Qui-Gon asked at the beginning of this adventure and shaved his beard off. He thought it made him look like a kid pretending to be grown up but Qui-Gon would often caress his shaven cheek, delving his thumb into the cleft in Obi-Wan’s chin. Kallah had grunted he looked better ‘without the fuzz’. El-Lon had tried to get Qui-Gon to shave, which had earned Qui-Gon’s brother an emphatic ‘no’ from both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Taking Obi-Wan’s order literally, Qui-Gon lubed up his cock and was soon easing his way into Obi-Wan. It was slow, delicious going, as it had indeed been a long time since they’d done this and Qui-Gon had always been self-conscious and a little paranoid about the size of his cock. Slow, however, worked for Obi-Wan as he reveled in each glorious inch entering his body.

His own cock, hard and leaking, tantalizingly brushed against both his and Qui-Gon’s bodies, adding to the heightened sensation of torturous pleasure. He wanted to give it a stroke but knew that Qui-Gon was in control, he was the master right now, and Obi-Wan had already pushed it in giving orders earlier. Now he was content to let Qui-Gon wreak havoc on both their senses and bodies.

How long it took for Qui-Gon to settle within Obi-Wan he didn’t know, but they were both panting as if they’d just Force run around an entire planet. Obi-Wan thought there couldn’t be any greater pleasure than Qui-Gon filling him but that thought was amended when Qui-Gon pulled out a little and then pushed back in, testing to see how loose Obi-Wan was and his lover’s reaction.

Obi-Wan rewarded Qui-Gon’s efforts by tightening his legs around his lover’s waist and pushing down with a gasp of pure pleasure, pouring his love and arousal down their bond. Qui-Gon gently brushed his lips across Obi-Wan’s nose and then began to thrust.

Obi-Wan couldn’t think. He couldn’t move except as nature and instinct dictated. His eyes were open but he wasn’t seeing anything, so consumed by the bright light that was their joining that it blinded him. There were whimpers from someone, grunts of pleasure, and cries bordering on begging, but who they came from, Obi-Wan hadn’t the foggiest clue and nor did he care.

The tension was building. He could smell the tang of sex and sweat and it was heady. Qui-Gon’s movements became faster, more eager and desperate, Obi-Wan joining him. Just when Obi-Wan didn’t think he could take it anymore, he felt Qui-Gon’s big hand wrap around his cock bobbing between them, give it a long, hard pull and Obi-Wan shattered.

He was fairly certain he screamed and didn’t give a damn if anyone heard it. Qui-Gon gave a moaned “Obi-Wan” as he came, pumping erratically until spent. Obi-Wan felt the warm flood and gave what was undoubtedly a goofy, lovesick grin. He tipped his head forward to rest on Qui-Gon’s and breathed deeply, trying to calm his pounding heartbeat.

Qui-Gon’s softened cock slipped out of him, and by some miraculous feat that could only be done by Qui-Gon, he moved them both to the bunk. Obi-Wan unwound his legs but pulled Qui-Gon down on top of him. Their sensitive, spent members brushed, causing a small cascade of aftershocks through them both.

Obi-Wan heaved the hefty, satisfied sigh of someone well-fucked. He pried open his eyes to see Qui-Gon watching him with no little amusement. “What?” he asked sleepily.

“Satisfied?”

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan murmured, leaning up for a languid kiss. “Yep.”

“I hadn’t realized you were so sex-starved,” Qui-Gon noted with a hint of mischief in his voice. “If I’d known that I wouldn’t have been so much the tease.”

“You’re talking. This is the post-coital snuggle,” Obi-Wan complained good-naturedly, burying himself deeper in Qui-Gon’s embrace.

“My apologies. By all means, snuggle away.”

Obi-Wan grunted and drifted off into a well-earned sleep.

The next morning, however, both he and Qui-Gon resolved not to let their sexual tension build quite so much in the future. Toppo grinned at the both and gave a hearty thumbs up. El-Lon gave them both the stink-eye and loudly noted he was moving further down the corridor as the neighbors were too noisy. Kallah gave an aggrieved sigh and a shake of her head.

The children clamored for reassurance that neither of them were hurt. “It sounded like you were killing each other!” exclaimed the little Rhodian girl, Jala.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he could live down the humiliation and embarrassment. Qui-Gon looked a bit disconcerted too.

Later, once alone in the cockpit arguing over their next hyper jump coordinates, Qui-Gon used his skills giving Obi-Wan a blow job until Obi-Wan conceded.

Yes, it was hard to get privacy on their ship of exiles, but they were making do.

The Force was with them. Or it least it better be.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a plot bunny for the series? Shoot me a message on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wolfiefics)!


End file.
